


Beginnings are difficult

by Ertal77



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ertal77/pseuds/Ertal77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble for International Fanworks Day 2015.</p><p>Aoba reflects on how things are going now that he lives in Germany with Noiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings are difficult

“It was difficult, at first”, Aoba thinks, watching Noiz mumbling in his sleep. It was uncertainty ( _is it going to work_?), self-doubt ( _he left me once for three months, am I sure he is for real now?_ ), homesickness ( _Granny and Koujaku and Mizuki and Midorijima in general…_ ), isolation ( _everybody speaking a language I can’t barely understand_ ), all of that and more.

But then Noiz turns, still deeply asleep, and his hands seek Aoba blindly, and when he finds his pyjamas-clothed side he grabs the cloth and smiles. And, smiling back, Aoba can’t help to think: “But it’s going to be great”.


End file.
